Ragnarok
by odysseys11
Summary: Percy Jackson thought that after the second war he would be at peace, that fates would leave him be, right? Right, but The Norns had other plans. Follow him as he goes through everything that no hero would have dreamt of. Now, after seeing Norns controlling Percy's fate, how can the Fates not throw hardships at Magnus. Read and review. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OWNED BY RICK. Have fun.
1. The one with the stranger

**Author's note: 1** **st** **story, so go easy on criticism. Mostly the story will be Percy and Magnus's POV. I don't know what will happen in Hammer of Thor or The Hidden Oracle so go with my story.**

 **Warning: Do not read if you haven't read Sword of Summer**

 **Character rights: Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 1: One with The Stranger**

Of all the death I had seen, mine was an easy painless one. Never thought that I would describe my death as painless. Let me relate to what happened.

"Percy..." a faint voice called. Percy.

"Let me sleep." I grunted.

"Wake up seaweed brain." someone called. Now nobody calls me seaweed brain expect Annabeth, and I was pretty sure than this was not her voice. I uncapped Riptide and leaped at the voice. I collided into a female figure (knew it because of lack of colorful words and long hair).

"Now that's pathetic. You sleep with your sword inside the camp?" Rachel, my dear oracle friend said. "Would you mind getting of me now?" I, still bewildered by her presence in my cabin at the middle of the night, got up, helped her up, and sat on my bed.

"Rach, what are you doing here at this time. And why didn't the harpies eat you up?" I asked.

"Privileges of being an oracle." she said. "As for me being here, you have been called up to Mount Olympus in the morning".

"Couldn't you tell me that, um, you know AT BREAKFAST." I yelled.

"Hold on grumpy, that's not it." she said.

"Oh sorry. Please continue."

"Percy I have been having wired dreams. Something not right at Olympus. Pointy said that he was rushed out of Olympus."

"Pointy…? Oh you mean Jason "Pontifex Maximus" Grace. What was he doing on Olympus?"

"Probably building a temple" she said. "Jason said a man, not Greek or Roman, entered the throne room as he was leaving. He said that the man looked like a retired drill sergeant. He was barrel-chested and had big arms and was wearing a polo shirt. He had a sword that would make Riptide look like a tooth-pick. Jason also said that the man wore an eye-patch. Percy what do you think?"

"I don't know. Let's talk tomorrow morning. I would like to sleep before I meet this man."

I woke up with a start. I had a nightmare about the incident that happened at the cliff. Standing that close to Chaos can mess up anyone's mind. I took a shower, yes I do those things, and quickly made my way to the breakfast table. I saw that Annabeth was sitting on my, rather our table. After the war, we usually did everything together.

"Hey Wise Girl. What's up?" I asked, kissing her on her cheek.

"Nothing much. Rachel said that you were called on to Olympus?" she asked.

"Yes, she said that it's something urgent. Jason saw a stranger going towards the council and he's worried too."

"I wish I could come with you." she said, dejectedly.

"Hey, you have already made plans to meet Magnus. It would be bad to leave him hanging. Besides, it's nothing. For all we know, he could be a salesman."

"Always the same seaweed brain ideas." she said kissing me, to which I gladly responded. I was still skeptical to let her go to Boston alone but after a day and half of arguments, I gave up. I honestly don't think that I can ever stay angry with her.

We finished my breakfast and made our way to her cabin. After taking the supplies for the trip, we went to the Half-Blood hill where her mother, well, her mother's statue stood tall and strong.

"Are you..." I started.

"Percy" she said, "We already had this argument and I would rather not fight with again."

"Hmm, OK." I sighed, defeated.

I kissed her goodbye and she left.

"Are you ready?" someone asked.

I jumped and pointed Riptide, for the second time today, at Rachel.

"Jeez, Rach. What is wrong with you. You scared the hell out of me. And I have had a first hand travelling experience of hell."

"You have to understand that celestial bronze doesn't hurt me. So stop pointing your sword at me." she said.

"Whatever, lets go."

"I can't. Apollo gave me a task to complete. You are on your own. Bye." she said.

"Bye." I waved.

I met Argus and told him to take me to Olympus. I was expecting to be stopped by Linus, the lame excuse of a guard but to my surprise he let me up without a second glance. I made my way straight to the throne room. I went in and saw all fourteen Olympians, I made Zeus give thrones to Hades and Hestia, looking at me with ruefully. I saw the man Jason decried, sitting next to Zeus on a made up throne. He had an aura as powerful as Zeus. I made my way to Zeus, bowed to him, and knelt at my fathers feet.

"Rise Percy Jackson. Meet Odin, the All Father. He wants you dead."

 **A/N: So how was it? Read and review and tell me if you want to see this story continue. Till then BYE.** **Author's note: 1** **st** **story, so go easy on criticism.**


	2. The one where I have to run away

**Chapter 2** : **One where I have to runaway**

My day started as usual, with a raging war on my floor.

"I'll kill you…."

When I woke up this morning I didn't think that this day would this depressing. I was looking forward to meet Annabeth this afternoon.

Boom. My room vibrated. There go the wall paintings we made on creative day (Wednesday Afternoons). These explosions, usually made by a grenade did nothing to us, but they wreck the hallways or pretty much everything.

I looked up at the room celling towards the sun (Perks of being in Valhalla, home of honored dead).

"Magnus come out you stupid idiot, we are getting smashed here." Mallory shouted.

Today was Sunday. That meant we had to fight our way to the recycle chute on our floor before others reached there. The first team to reach the chute was rewarded with a trip to any world of their choice. I could go anywhere anytime (Odin's rewards) but it was a big deal for my hallmates.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, getting up.

I brought Jack in his out of his pendant form.

"What's us bro?" he hummed.

"Open sky." I replied

"Oh ha-ha."

I charged out of my room only to be hit by an arrow up my thigh.

"Guys, a little warning next time." I yelled.

"Come on, let's go." shouted Half-born charging towards the crowd.

"Wait" I said "Jack, take them down."

"You forgot the magic word."

"Come on! Seriously."

A spear whizzed past me.

"First of all, 'come on, seriously' are three words and second, none them is magical."

"Jack, will you please be an awesome sword and take out our opponents."

"Now that's more like it." He said flying towards our opponents.

Fifteen minutes later we were preparing to go down the chute. T.J was going to Vanaheim and half-born and Mallory were headed to Alfheim for a 'trip' (read: date). They were still shy to come out as a couple.

"See you later guys." I said going down the Midguard chute.

"Bye" they all replied.

I jumped down the chute. Last time I went recycled myself I landed on the home plate at Fenway. This time I landed at Harvard Stadium. I am starting to think that there is a connection between recycling chute and sports. I made a mental note to ask this to Odin when I meet him again.

I was to meet Annabeth at the food court at the Transportation Building at 9 am. Of course we were going to meet at Fadlan's Falafel.

When I reached there, I didn't see Annabeth anywhere. Then suddenly someone pulled me into the girl's washroom. Instinctively I pulled Jack out and leveled the blade towards the person, who, as it turns out was Annabeth.

Naturally, I said some colorful words and turned Jack into a pendant.

"Annabeth wh..." I started. I, could not complete the sentence because she put her hand over my mouth.

"Shhh" She shushed. "Don't shout. They are already followed you to the building."

"They who?" I asked disappointed and then angry. Why couldn't I have a nice day with my cousin?

"I'll tell you on the way" was her prompt reply. I should have known better then to argue with her but I was angry at whoever dared to ruin my day.

"Tell me on the way to where? Annabeth what's going on?" I asked again.

"They are bad people. They work for this guy called Beast. I'll explain you later."

After she was satisfied that no one looked suspicious, we went outside and she pulled out a coin and threw it on asphalt and said something in what I presumed was Ancient Greek

"Stêthi," she shouted in Ancient Greek. "Ô hárma diabolês!"

"What are you doing?" I asked doubting her sanity.

"Hailing a taxi" she said making no sense to me. "I hope they would come this far."

"What? Who? Where? Answers now." I said.

Then, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space—bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze.

"Magnus, you have to come to camp Half-Blood.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the extreme delay but something's or rather many things came up. I'll try to update the story once a week. Sorry again. Please read, review and share.**

 **I thank all who review my first story. See you on 11** **th** **July. Till then Goodbye.**


	3. The One Where I Sign My Death Warrant

**Chapter 3: The One Where I Sign my Death Warrant**

 **Hey guys. Again sorry for a late update. Thanks for the reviews. The story will take new turns which are different from Rick Riordan's perspective in the Trials of Apollo series. Enjoy.**

I don't know what the standard response is when someone asks for your life.

Mine was a simple, "Thanks for considering but I'll pass."

"Percy I know this sounds crazy…" my dad began.

"Crazy, yeah right. I'm sorry but when were any of you asked for your life." I asked.

The whole council fell silent, which made me freak out. In my previous encounters with the Olympian council, I had never seen anything like this.

Zeus ordered the council to disperse and in a flash everyone was gone without any kind of protest. Again, this freaked me out.

"Percy," the stranger, Odin, started "There are matters which might benefit from your attention. Zeus, my gracious host, told me that you are already facing a dilemma with your Oracles and that a new and powerful enemy has surfaced. But the matters I bring are far more troubling and to an unknown level connected with this Beast, Nero, you are facing.

"I don't understand. If I heard my girlfriend correctly she said something about you being from the Norse mythology. How Nero is connected to your…, well your world?"

"Percy, there are many unanswered questions at this movement, but if you want to solve this, you would have to make up your mind now, before it's too late." Odin said.

"The answer is still no. I promised Annabeth that I would not get involved in anything that puts my life at risk and you want to send me on a quest which starts with dying. That's a definite no-no. I'm sorry but, me and Annabeth, we can't help you." I replied.

"Percy" Zeus started, "Annabeth is already helping us. She is bringing her cousin, Magnus Chase, to camp half-blood. She agreed after Athena talked to her about the danger we seem to be facing. We need the heroes, Norse and Greek alike, to solve this problem."

"I would like to talk to Annabeth first and…" I started only to be interrupted by Odin.

"Percy, the Norns, which are much like your Fates, have issued a prophecy that calls for a Greek hero to retrieve something that was stolen from my son Thor. Though he denies it, I am pretty confident that he misplaced his hammer, Mjolnir, again. Without his hammer he cannot effectively stop Giants from crossing into Midguard. We don't have time to talk to anyone." He said.

"Okay, but can I have this order to go, preferably without death sprinkled on top." I said.

"I wished there was another way but have to die and become an einherji. That's the only way you can have a crash-course on Norse worlds and have a chance to beat Loki."

"I'm sorry but I am certainly not comfortable becoming anyone's hair yee." I said.

"Look, when you die someone will take you to Valhalla, don't ask, and explain everything to you. After a regular two days of Valhalla, you will begin your test." Odin explained.

"Why wait two days? I thought we were in a hurry." I asked.

"You would have to get used to your new form. Samirah, your Valkyrie, will explain everything to you. So, what do you say hero of Olympus, ready to help the world again?"

"Ok, here goes.., well not nothing, here goes my life." I said.

"Oh, we will not kill you. You will have to fall in a battle with your sword in your hand" Odin said. "That's why I was telling you to hurry. In twenty four hours, your camp will be attacked by a frost giant leading a small army of monsters. You have to die in that battle. Hurry along now, clock is ticking." Odin said.

 **Authors note: Well, if you want to see your favourite character from Rick Riordan's universe, tell me in the review section and I will try to incorporate him/her into the story. Till then, bye all.**


	4. The One with hot undateable girls

Chapter 4: The one with the hot immortal undateable girls

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. Shout to Blues-dreams who wanted to see hunters in the story. So, let's get the show started.**

OK, so I knew what camp half blood was and I actually loved the idea of it, but I also knew that going there would be equivalent to inviting Fenris to feed on me. Don't get me wrong but when I first heard Annabeth mention a safe place where demigods can go I had a feeling in my gut that camp half blood was not for me. And I was right.

I looked at the car. It was a regular taxi but grey, like it looked like it was made out of smoke which was not reassuring at all. Before I could talk to Annabeth, the window of the grey taxi opened and a woman poked her head out. Her face was covered by grey hair. She spoke like someone had injected her with, well what's the stuff your dentist gives you to knock you out, something like no no cane. No Novocaine, that's it.

"Annabeth Chase, here to steal our eye again." The hag said. Our eye? What did they start a mutual fund or something.

"I didn't steal your eye. We borrowed it without permission to get you to tell us important information."

"We are not stupid like other monsters. I suppose you want to go to camp half-blood?" She asked to which Annabeth nodded. "He cannot sit in here. We do not carry anything or anyone not Greek. Only a month ago an Indian demigod called for a ride, which we don't know how, and half-way through we were attacked by this nose less love-crazed lady with some super crazy powers."

What!? Now I knew about Norse, Greek, Christian, Roman and Egyptian gods to be alive and all that stuff. Now I guess that I should add Indians gods to the list. I looked at Annabeth and she had this thinking look on. She snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"Oh come on. You said this the last time and yet you allowed Tyson to ride." she argued.

"OK but it will cost you 50 drachmas and don't argue or we will go without you." She said leaving no room for arguments.

Annabeth gritted her teeth and mumbled something that would have made Thor proud of her but she didn't argue. She climbed in the cab and beckoned me to follow. Not wanting to face her wrath I got in. The interior of the taxi was the same color as the taxi. I was shocked see that there were three old ladies were on the front seat. The other two looked just like the first one- grey hair falling over their face, charcoal colored dress, bony hands. All in all they looked like children of old age and targets of god of undernourishment. And it did not reassure me at all that they were the ones who will be driving us to New York. When the driver turned towards us I noticed (duh) that she had no eyes.

She must have sensed what I was about to ask and said "Don't worry. We have one eye and it's enough for us. No further questions are needed."

She floored the accelerator, and my head slammed against the backrest. A pre-recorded voice came on over the speaker: Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up! I looked for the seat-belt but found a black chain instead. I wrapped the chain around my waist.

"What do we do now?" I asked her.

"We go to the camp and once we are safe I'll explain everything to you in detail."

"How about you explain everything to me now cause this is freaking me out."

"Annabeth Chase, hard time approaches. You have made a bad choice but you have to be careful and make wise choices from now on or else the world will be in danger." The old hag sitting in the middle seat said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"You know exactly what we mean. It was a wrong decision to come and fetch this boy and leave your lovers side. You knew it the second your mom denied you to talk with anyone about this mission, especially Perseus Jackson." She hissed.

Annabeth look shocked and then sad like she knew she was at fault although it only lasted a second as something decided that it was nice to jump on our ever-speeding ride. I brought Jack out of his pendant form and got ready to beat this monsters ass.

A serpent's head crashed on Annabeth's side of the window. I cursed and moved to stab at the serpent. As I was about to kill it another serpent head smashed my side of the window.

"Shit there are two of them." I cursed.

"No that's Amphisbaena, a Greek monster. (A/N OK this monster exists but I will change its powers and diet (cause it only ate ants)).

"Not again. We will NEVER let anyone sit in here unless they have Greek stamped on their behind." The one in the middle cried.

She stopped the taxi and the serpent flew and crashed on the road. "Get out of here and we will never answer your call again Athena spawn."

We got out and the taxi went into the ground. I looked at the serpent and it was snapping back into reality. Oh Odin's power point presentation's.

"Stay here and don't move." Annabeth ordered.

"But..." I started and earned myself a glare from my dear cousin. "OK."

She took put an Yankees cap and pulled it over her head and became invisible. She told me about the cap but still I was shocked. I clutched Jack tight...wait a second, why was Jack silent.

"Hey Jack, you alright? You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal today."

He whispered something I couldn't hear. "Jack I can't hear you."

"Stop quoting Black Widow and I am not saying a word in front of your sister. She is scary enough even when I don't talk to her." Jack said in an barely audible voice.

Meanwhile I saw the Amphitheater thingy biting air trying to get Annabeth. Then, I assume, she slashed or stabbed at it. The serpent got a long gash on one of its neck. It quickly retreated, back hoping to recover, but instead its body was brought to an abrupt stop as if it hit something. Oh hell...Annabeth, she would have tried to sneak on the serpent from back but it hit her in the process. I realized that Jack stopped humming. Which meant that he would be of no help. Oh well. I threw Jack at the serpent and was successful annoyed the monster. It started towards me, well the head I hit tried but its twin with the neck wound was intent on killing Annabeth. The serpent started a civil war and Annabeth took advantage of the situation. She got up and took my sword, much to Jack's displeasure I presume, and swung it at an upward slash. The serpent head wanting to kill her got its head decapitated and the rest of its body burst in to dust.

"That went well." she said.

"Yeah, what do we do now? Any other suicidal rides?" I joked.

She seemed like she was considering the idea of suicidal ride. "I was only joking, you know that right? I am not coming to your camp if we have to ride with anything greek. I will be more than happy to go back." I said harshly. I relised my mistake and added "Annabeth I didn't mean to come out this harsh. It's just...this whole thing, your greek world is new no me and Jack being silent, it freaked me out."

"It's okay Magnus. Let's walk. First, we find a water source so that I can IM camp and have someone pick us up."

"OK, that sounds good."

-Page-break-

"So, I kind of owe you some explanations." Annabeth said after walking five minutes silently.

"Yeah, why don't we start with why I have to come to camp half-blood?" I asked.

"OK sure."

 _-FLASHBACK-_ Annabeth's POV

Now this is boring. I was sitting inside my cabin at camp and I had nothing to do. The colleges in new Rome would start after three weeks and I was prepared of the entrance test. Percy on the other hand had done nothing. Whenever I talked to him about the exams he would make an excuse and run away. Well, maybe I should find him and force him to study for at least an hour. I got up and went to the arena. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. So I decided that he must be at the beach. I went up to our special spot and there he was, standing tall, strong and much to my pleasure, shirtless in the water. I took a movement to dirnk him in. Ever since Tartarus, he only relaxed around me and the beach. Our friends didn't see this, well because they didn't knew him like I did.

"I must say, he looks good." a voice said.

I turned and pulled out my dagger and leveled it at the voice, who was my mom.

"Mom, jeez you scared the shi..Hades out on me." I said.

"It's okay Annabeth, you can curse in front of me. And I don't blame you for not being alert." she said pointing towards. I am probably blushing like Percy when I kissed him in-front of his mom. Now that had been a thing to watch.

"So mom, what brings you to camp half blood this fine day?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"I have a solo quest for you, issued by Zeus himself. You don't need to contact your oracle friend, as the quest is sort of like a task. Although, you can't tell anyone about that you are going on a quest, not even Perseus." she supplied.

"Why can't I tell Percy?" I asked, clearly displeased at the condition set forth by mom and Zeus.

"There is a good reason for it. You of all people should understand the importance of secrecy."

"So, what do I have to do?" I asked. still seriously bummed out by the fact that I had to lie to Percy. I absoutly hated the idea of deciving him, but seeing my mother kind of freaked, I decided to do it.

"Oh, it's very simple. You have to go and get your cousin, on your father's side, and bring him to camp."

"You want me to bring Magnus, a Norse demigod, to a Greek camp?" I questioned. "Why, what do you want with him?"

"Time will tell, but get this my daughter, this task is very important and you should leave for Boston after breakfast tomorrow." she said and vanished before I could ask any more questions. Well, I thought, this day turned out to be quite interesting.

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"So, the next day I came to get you. I still don't know what do you mean to two Olympians, but it should be pretty important. Besides that, you get to see camp and meet Percy." she said. Then she must have remembered about the talk with the taxi hag, so she became sad.

"Hey, don't worry, he will be fine. From what you told me, I think that the only way for him to die, is by volunteering." I assured her.

We kept walking for five minutes before we encountered the pack of werewolves. The came out of nowhere and surrounded us. I brought Jack out, still skeptical that we would receive any kind of help from him. Annabeth unsheathed the dagger and got ready for any kind of attack. We stood back to back, not letting any wolf out of our sight. There were nine of them in total.

"You fools! Those weapons will do not harm us." a wolf spoke. "You will die...". Before he could finish three arrows, with astounding skill and precision.

The other wolves started to scramble. "Group A, follow them and report back." Someone said. The voice sounded beautiful and pure, as if it belonged to a child. I heard footsteps following the wolves. I looked over at Annabeth and she was smiling. I nudged her and she realized that I was still with her.

"Oh gods! Okay, don't disrespect them and whatever you do, DO NOT FLIRT with them. They have turned their back on company of men. Follow these rules and we may reach camp without you having arrows in your ass or without you being turned into a jackalope." she warned me.

Out of the bushes, a band of girls walked out and they were hot.

And done. Sorry for late update. I hope to update the next chapter in a week. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following etc. Again if you have any questions PM me or as in the review. Contact me if you want to see your favorite character in the story.


End file.
